Vivi's Romance
by Ooishi
Summary: Vivi gets an interesting letter, but is it all too good to be true?


The mist clear airs of Alexandria. The skies littered with Airships of all classes and the occasional bird. But the former was the attention of a young, smallish boy; who's place of origin is still unknown.

Vivi's eyes shot to the airs as an enormous theater ship flew by, just brushing the rooftops of the houses; the wind from the new Steam powered engines causing his usual attire - Patches blue cotton robe with a traditionally pointed hat adorned with rips - to flutter slightly. He raised his gloved hands over his eyes to block out the sun as he watched the immense ship dock in the Alexandria castle (Now rebuilt, of course)

The occasion it was here was to celebrate the Queen's Birthday. Her 20th in fact; "All Hail Garnet Til Alexandros" was the norm since this festival was announced; but it was to be expecting. The term annual usually stuck. The show that was to be playing was "I want to be your canary" and for extra measures, a notice was placed. It read:

"Tantalus performers are NOT welcomed! Thank you"

Clutching his golden-brown ticket to his chest, Vivi walked up to the small Ticketmaster's booth, and cleared his throat; to which a familiar face turned

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Erm..eerr"Vivi said, and extended the ticket. The Ticketmaster took it and squinted.

"Hmm...there's something fishy about this ticket" He said upon closer inspection

"Yep, just as I thought! This ticket is a fake. I've seen so many today"

Vivi's head sank to the familiar scene and uttered a small cry of "Noooo!"

"Hey hey, don't cry kid" Came a sympathetic voice from the counter. :Here, take these cards and try to cheer up Ok? There'll be next year" is hand reached into his pocket and handed Vivi a number of Basic cards.

The Black Mage began to walk away, when the Ticketmaster's voice called out to him

"Hey, you look awfully familiar...Have I seen you somewhere before?" But by that time, he'd already gone.

"Hmm...It must be my imagination"

Vivi - now disdained - walked slowly to the pier and sat on the old wooden planks, a few feet out in the water; and observed his petite reflection in the murky water. This place hadn't got round to being cleaned up yet. After a while though, he decided to check on the Moogle that now resided in the still beaten-down church.

"Kupo!" He said in greeting. "I have Mognet for you Mister Vivi!" And it gave a small spin and flipped around the small room and landed a few meters short of Vivi's face. Clearly this Moogle had had too much sugar.

Vivi was taken aback, but all the same he took the letter. It was wrapped in a light pink envelope, adorned with a darker pink banner and love-heart seal.

"I-is this..a Love Letter?!" Vivi exclaimed as the Moogle took it on himself to gnaw on the bell's rope. He opened it, and found it was written on similar paper to the envelope.

It read:

To Mister. Vivi! From???? A secret admirer!

I hope you get this letter little one! I've been watching you for a while now, and I think that this wonderful feeling I'm feeling is love! It can't be help, so I'm sorry if you find this to be disturbing:(

If you go to the Hotel at 8:00 tonight, tell them that "Fuzzy Face" told you to come at the counter, and they'll so you to my room! Hehehehehe - I want to talk you face to face!

P.S Sorry about the fake ticket...I know a way we can get in to see it anyway! It's just on the rooftops! I only told this one rat-boy about it!

---

Vivi re-read the letter several times whilst the Moogle quietly did small flips in mid-air. It really WAS a love letter! Addressed to him! Vivi!

His hands fumbled as he tried to pocket it, and when he succeeded he ran out and checked the time on the large Clock Tower; that was added not long after the rebuild of Alexandria. It was only Four O'clock - He had four whole hours until he was to meet this girl. The flustered Mage decided to visit Ruby's mini-theater and drink a few glasses of her "Special Home Brewin'" as she called it.

---

After Zidane had ditched her once again in Lindblum, her theater was looking bleak. Laurel had snuck out quietly, Blank, Marcus and Cinna with him. However, she had not given up. She had followed Laurel around Lindblum for no less than a week begging him to come work for her; and he gave in after she threatened to tell everyone it was HIM playing the Part of Migmot in "Moogle's Paradise" The latter members of Tantalus she had found at the station between South Gate and Alexandria. It seems Cinna had yet to taste any of the South Gate Bundt Cake. Ruby had returned with them all, hurt them all and forced them to work for 300gil an hour. Now her theater was a bustling social club.

---

"Hey! If it ain't little Vivi!" Ruby called as he came down the stairs. The theater was quite, with only the 4 slaves...ahem actors as Ruby liked to call them and two others.

"Hi Ruby" He said as he sat down on the bar, his head just overcoming the bar itself. "Can I have you of your specials?" he asked, fishing 500gil from his pockets.

"Sure thing hun'!" She said, as she raged the bar and fridges for a several dozen bottles. Some dark, some light, some blue and purple and others that looked like not even a Qu would drink. Pouring the thick liquids into one blender, she added ice, a few sugar cubes and another "Secret" ingredient. Whether this was or wasn't actual people, it was debatable, but it had a certain "fleshy" taste to it. Ruby slammed the frothing drink on the bar and Vivi handed fer a few coins.

He sipped slowly at the "Glass of death" as others called it whilst his mind was exploding and doing somersaults similar to the Moogle in the church. This was partly because of the drink, but mainly because at a check of the clock he had 3 hours until he would meet this secret admirer.

"Somethin' on your mind hun?" Asked Ruby, stereotypically cleaning a large beer glass with a white lace cloth. Her perception skills seemed to improve with success and she could read a Qu's mind. Of course, this wasn't hard because one word went through there minds. "Food"

"It's uhm..nothing!" Said Vivi, shoving the letter further into his pocket. The last thing he wanted was a lecture on women by Ruby. Zidane had often been forced to listen to these, and the results weren't pretty.

"Ok hun, enjoy your drink!" She said and left him to drink in peace while she talked to Laurel.

The minutes dragged as the two others left soon after. Those minutes dragged into hours and eventually after three glasses of Ruby's drink, the clock struck..Well..7:30pm! Vivi got up, thanked Ruby, said by to Marcus, Cinna and Blank and hopped up the stone stairs into the alley; where a four armed man wearing a red cap walked past.

Vivi ignored him and walked to the Hotel, where his heart seemed to leap from his chest.

"Ok, this is it!" He thought.

"Just...remember what Zidane taught you about girls" And with that, he ran through the whole game, it's many FMVs and sequences of text that Zidane mentioned girls, decided it was every single piece of text, and forgot about it.

He walked in to the small, cosy hotel and stepped up to the counter, drawing the attention of the "Fish Man"

"Yes, can I help you?" He said.

"Uuh...erm..Y-yeah.."Stammered Vivi

"Well..erm..Someone told me to..come here...She's called erm.."Fuzzy Face"

The Fish man grunted, puffed on his endless pipe and checked the guest list.

"Ah yes, the woman will show you to her room" He said, and yelled at the hippo like woman, who appeared from an apparently useless alcove.

"Yes, yes, come right this way little one!" She said, and walked Vivi to a small room, looking out on the Square.

"The room's owner will be here in about 5 minutes" She said, and walked off to do cleaning type things.

Vivi's heart was pounding, his face and hands sweating and he found breathing hard. Socially, he found it hard, but to talk to a Girl! It was something in a completely different league.

At long last, the door knob turned and in came the "Fuzzy Face" Vivi's eyes shot to her as the doors closed, and he heard a loud:

**Kupo!**


End file.
